Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 266
Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 266 is an issue of WDCS from the series published by Gold Key Comics. The issue date is November 1962 and the cover price is twelve cents. Stories Donald Duck Starring: Daisy Duck, Donald Duck Summary: Daisy invites Donald for dinner, then spends the day dolling herself up to impress him, but he is more impressed by her prime rib. Stalwart Ranger Starring: Donald Duck Guest starring: Huey, Dewey and Louie Summary: Donald wants to be a park ranger. As a test, he is sent to do a census of bighorns, but every time he begins to count the sheep, he falls asleep. After noticing his prolonged absence, his nephews join him to help. They lure the sheep to Don, but he falls asleep as soon as he starts to count them. Donald tries luring the sheep, but then the boys fall asleep. The sheep chase him all the way back to the ranger station, so his bosses begin to count them, and they too fall asleep, but Don gets the job. Up and Atom Starring: Gyro Gearloose, Huey, Dewey and Louie Guest starring: The Beagle Boys Summary: The Beagle Boys try to steal Gyro's invisible paint, but he foils them by pouring it on himself. Trivia: There appear to be only two Beagle Boys in the story, but they wear three different numbers. Rare Repair Starring: Ludwig Von Drake Guest starring: Huey, Dewey and Louie Summary: When Ludwig mistakenly orders several cases of binoculars instead of oculars, he's afraid he'll go bankrupt. The city hires him to repair the town clock, but he gets his foot caught in the mechanism and it all falls apart. He hangs his own pocketwatch by the same manufacturer in its place, then saves his business selling binoculars to the townsfolk so they can see the time. Frosty Fun (Story feature) Starring: Witch Hazel, Jack Frost, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow Summary: When Witch Hazel spies Mickey and friends trick-or-treating, she asks Jack Frost to join her in the fun. Surprise Party Starring: Li'l Bad Wolf, Three Little Pigs Guest starring: Big Bad Wolf Summary: Practical Pig invents a brick-laying machine. As he's showing it to potential buyers, Big Bad Wolf attacks, but Li'l Bad Wolf turns the machine to full speed, trapping his pop behind a brick wall. The Treasure of El Dorado Starring: Mickey Mouse, Goofy Summary: Episode III Forced to dive for treasure, Mickey and Goofy spy some emeralds on the lake bottom, but pretend they haven't found anything. A group of crocodiles chase them to shore, where they conspire with the natives to catch the crooks. They learn that the chief is allergic to gold dust. Gambling that the crooks are too, they throw some in their faces, retrieve their plane, and fly to the nearest town to find police. With the crooks in jail, they plan to go home and may take their fishing trip after all. Donald Duck Starring: Donald Duck Summary: Donald needs exercise, so his doctor suggests taking up golf, but says the walking is the important part. After pricing equipment and club membership, he decides golf is too expensive. A trip to the employment agency gets him walking with his new job as a postman. Category:Issues Category:Comics Category:Gold Key Category:Walt Disney's Comics and Stories Category:1962 Category:Duckburg Category:The Disneyverse